In The Case of
by GoofyGirl1984
Summary: Its a bunch of Maury One shots LOL R


**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Ha-ha this is a one shot...A little different I watched one too many Maury Povich and Paternity results to last a life time. Ok, on with the show (fix some mistakes I need a beta)**

"Hey welcome to the Maury Show...today it's about Paternity test..."

"First up is Kathy."

"Hi Kathy why are you here?"

"I am here to tell my ex husband Elliot that my 4 kids may not be his I cheated through out the marriage. (The crowd boo's) 20 years of it. I mean at least 25 guys any could be the father to the kids. I was horrible he was never home always working...and then we got a divorce he has a wife his police Partner her name is Olivia and they have a son named Jake. (The crown still booing)"

Maury looks like what the hell is wrong with you he looks disgusted….

"Please bring out Elliot and his wife Olivia"...Maury shakes their hands and they sit down

"Hi you are here to see what your ex wife has to say."

"Yes."

"OK well go ahead Kathy and tell them."

"Well im here to tell you that our kids may not be your kids I slept around with at least 25 men in the time we were married".

"How could you?"

"Well you are the best father for them."

"Damn right!" he was beyond pissed. He held Olivia's hand.

"No matter what those are my kids! Me and Olivia love them to death."

"Olivia how do you feel?"

"Well I love Elliot and the kids and I hope the kids are his."

"Do the kids know the truth?" Elliot asked pissed

"Yes they do they are here to do the DNA test."

"Can they come out?" asked Elliot

"Yes."

"Please welcome Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie & Dickie to the stage. "Hi you guys."

"Hi and how do you all feel?"

"Well my mom needed to tell the truth along time ago and keep her pants on," said Maureen.

"I love my mom, and dad and Olivia but mom you are a slut" said Kathleen

The twins were somewhat shy to talk

"Well do you want the DNA test?"

"Yes!"

"Ok we will administer the test."

"Why not do Jake too?" said Kathy

"Why he IS Elliot I don't screw around with the greatest guy in the world!

"We can do Jake too if El and you want too" said Maury

"Sure we can prove he IS my son."

After the show….

They all go to a lab to get their cheek swabs. They go to the hotel. Elliot and Olivia went to the hotel and talked with Jake. "I truly hope those kids are mine." Said Elliot a little sadness in his voice

Jake was asleep on Elliot so he put him in the crib. Elliot and Olivia where lying in bed.

"I can't believe this all happened. Those have to be my kids."

"I know I love them like my own."

"I know".

They kiss and cuddle in bed. Olivia felt nauseous and got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Babe are you ok?"

"Yes" as she finishes throwing up.

Ok, he went back into bed and she brushed her teeth and went to bed.

**48 hours later**

"Alright you already for the results...please welcome Kathy, Olivia, Elliot, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie & Dickie." (the crowd cheers a few boos for Kathy) and here our the results...

In the case of Maureen you are **NOT** his daughter. Maureen started to cry and so did Elliot and in the case of Kathleen you are **NOT** his daughter. "No! It can't be" sobbing Olivia was letting her cry on her shoulder. And in the case of Lizzie you are **NOT** his child and in the case of Dickie you are **NOT** this child father. The twins where just hugging each other.

"WOW um I want to still be the kid's father." The kids get up and hug him and Olivia.

They cheered and "in the case of Jake he **IS **your son". Olivia has something to say "I want to still be there for you and to your kids um im pregnant and its triplets!" They cheered

"Oh my god" they hugged!!

After the show Olivia, Elliot & Jake flew home they had to work tomorrow.

Maureen, Kathleen, and the twins flew home separately and Kathy flew home by herself...

**1 year later**

"Update show...Remember Kathy, Elliot & Olivia... take a look back..."

"Well they decided to send us a post card,"

"Hey there Maury it's us and were doing great and the kids are great all 10 of us. Me, Elliot, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie, Jake, Ava, Cailey & Rain...We are doing great see ya Maury."

**So how'd I do seen one too many Maury episodes over the years. He's the Paternity king lol. Im gonna add more Maury one shots LMAO!**


End file.
